bewilderversefandomcom-20200215-history
Quiet
Quiet, no other name currently known, is an expert sniper of Eastern European decent (exact area unknown). Her moniker comes from her mutism, she's not said a word in as long as anyone can remember, though it's unknown whether she chooses not to speak or if she can't any longer. However, she is known to hum in low musical tones while taking her firing position. She's also known for wearing little to no clothing regardless of the weather or climate. Quiet is a known Ivyspawn and B.R.A.S.S. candidateStated by Poison Ivy in Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov. In addition to being an top marksman, she's is able to rapidly heal wounds and can dash at super speed. Her metabolism runs incredibly high and her body is usually hot to the touch, which is the reason for her requirement to keep as much of her skin exposed to the air for cooling as possible. She is the main antagonist in the comic Agents of Heels: The Last Raider, acting as the leading foil and a dangerous enemy to Lara Croft in their shared hunt for the same target. Descriptions Physical Quiet is a young looking woman with striking features, clear pale skin and a thin long face that comes from her Eastern European ancestry. She's above average height and weight, but still cuts a slim figure. She has long brunette hair that parts on the right side, which she keeps tied at the back, as well as dull green eyes. Her breasts are naturally large and heavy. She has a tendency to dress in a little clothing as possible at all times thanks to the downside of her supernatural powers from being an Ivyspawn. As such, she mostly wears a thin bra bra made from a single piece of fabric, which ties at the front for quick release. In addition she wears a matching thong and ripped pantyhose to expose her legs. As an active fighter and sniper she braves the heat to wear her equipment sling packs, hard soled combat boots and a pair of moleskin gloves to absorb sweat and keep it from her rifle grip when sniping. Quiet has no tattoos or piercings. Personality Quiet is, as her name suggests, a reserved and pragmatic soldier with a stoic demeanor. Why she does what she does is as yet unknown, but she is meticulous in following orders. She displays a serious loyalty to her "Lady" Poison Ivy. She has tendency to even think in incomplete sentences. She is unable or unwilling to speak ever since she became an Ivyspawn during the B.R.A.S.S. Programme experimentation. Like nearly all the girls who underwent the serums used there, she manifested psychological problems after the traumatic experiences there, resulting in her muteness.Explained by General Frank Miller during Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov Despite her inability to speak, she is a capable non-verbal communicator, enough to be able to command lackeys with hand signs and looks alone.Witnessed in Agents of Heels: The Last Raider The only sounds she makes these days are low hums. Hobbies and Interests * Target Practice * 1970 and 1980's Music Dislikes * Heat Key Personal Relationships Lara Croft Lara Croft is something of a rival figure to Quiet. They have clashed in the field as they both vie for the same target and with conflicting missions. Their budding rivalry is still in it's early stages and we look forward to seeing it developed even more. Poison Ivy As a B.R.A.S.S. alumnus and an Ivyspawn, Quiet has a loyalty and kinship to her "Lady" and progenitor Poison Ivy. Quiet received her supernatural gifts from mutagens developed by Ivy and the catalyst of her own mutated blood. Quiet, along with Mystique, is one of the first Ivyspawn to reunite and serve her mother figure since the B.R.A.S.S. breakout, as to why she decided to do so it has not yet been revealed. She is Ivy's top soldier ally and one of her most trusted people. In return Quiet is loyal to her. Backstory Pre-B.R.A.S.S. Little is known about Quiet before her association with B.R.A.S.S. as all files of her existence have been erased from public record. Even her name is no longer attainable. What is known is that she was an expert sniper in private sector, working as a contracted mercenary even at a young age after leaving an undisclosed European military. As one of the best marksmen available, she was poached for the B.R.A.S.S. Programme. Time at B.R.A.S.S. Quiet's experience at B.R.A.S.S. was little different than most others there. Even before the serum tests began she was reclusive and kept to herself. She was one of the top marksmen, specializing in sniping and heavy arms fire, but her close quarters fighting and martial arts skills were below the average, which pulled her testing and her rank down among the other candidates. Ironically it was that which pushed her lower in the serum testing order and put her in line for one of the later, more stable serums. She gained hyper metabolism and by extension the ability to rapidly heal and dash quickly. As a downside, her body began to overheat constantly. She was able to eventually learn to regulate her ability, enough to function again, but her mind was forever damaged by the same process. It was from then she became a mute as well as gained her nickname "Quiet", and she has never spoken since. When the Cy Corp attacked the B.R.A.S.S. facility, Quiet was uniquely skilled to escape from the barracks section where a large part of the massacre went down. She was one of the few active duty candidates who were still training after experiencing the blood serums, and one of the fewer of those who survived the attack. Being able to dash at super speed allowed her to bypass most of the invaders, and her quick heal ability allowed her to survive taking a number of usually fatal shots. Even by then Quiet had some bond with Ivy and her fellow subjects as Quiet aided in their escape into the tunnels, acting as a rear guard sniper in the tunnels and picking off the few Cyborgs that followed them. After B.R.A.S.S. Escape What Quiet has gotten up to in the years since her escape is unknown at present, as is how long she has been in league with Poison Ivy. beWilderverse Content Canonical Content Agents of Heels: The Last Raider (AoH: TLR) Quiet is the leading antagonist of the comic Agents of Heels: The Last Raider, which is a companion piece to Misadventures of Agent Romanov. During the events of the comic, Lara Croft receives orders through official channels from General Miller to "secure the target", an important asset to the Agency. Upon approaching the target LZ, the Heels aircraft is intercepted and shot down by Quiet. Later, Lara is overpowered and caught by Quiet's local goons while she attempts to secure the same target, leading to a race to see who can reach their goal first and sparking a rivalry between the two. Note: This comic is fan driven, underdevelopment and as of this time not publicly released (it's backer only). Those factors limit the amount of information we can provide here. Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Quiet doesn't make an appearance in the game Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov. However, she is mentioned by name as a key part of the wider plans that Poison Ivy has for her IvyspawnMentioned by Tatsuro Maeda during Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov. During this time is when she is in Mexico taking part in The Last Raider (see above). Non-Canonical Content Quiet is not associated with any non-canonical content as of yet. Additional Content beWilder's Wildest! Though not a contestant in beWilder's Wildest! 2018 herself, Quiet made a cameo appearance in the official reward artwork. When Lara Croft was named AoH's #2 Seed, her notification art piece depicted her from Quiet's point of view, through her sniper scope. Lara was taunting her with a thumbs up, letting her know she's too busy to play around now that she's in the head-to-heads of the contest.beWilder's Wildest! 2018 AoH Seed #2 Winner Announcement Side Note: Quiet's official announcement post was released the day before the start of bWW!2018, after the announcement of the rosters. Otherwise she may well have been included in the content."Quiet Time: Quiet joins the beWilderverse", October 2018 Patreon Posts Quiet has appeared in various of Patreon posts throughout the history of the page. Notable appearances include: * Quiet's debut post was her very own announcement post in October 2018. She joined the ranks of the beWilderverse as a birthday gift to Spook, and very quickly was included in The Last Raider comic. The post was entitled "Quiet Time: Quiet joins the beWilderverse", opening with her iconic humming. It was noted that her tits are larger than expected "since she was a gift to Spook", and that she was the 25th girl added to the world's roster. * Later that same month, Quiet shared the page/act break image for The Last Raider Ch#2 "Radio Silence" with her rival Lara. The picture included both girls in half shadows, shoulder to shoulder."Agents of Heels: The Last Raider Ch2 – Radio Silence (Brave Release!)", October 2018 * She appeared once again for a special New Years 2019 celebration in a post showing Quiet kneeling under a running shower in her clothing. basking in the cool water's touch."Happy New Year, 2019! beWilder Style!", January 2019 * To promote the upcoming release of The Last Raider's Ch#3 in October 2019, Quiet appeared in a teaser post with an early look at one of the base images for the panels"The Last Raider Ch#3 Teaser - Look into my Quiet Eyes", October 2019. Quiet was pictured in her normal sniper gear as she is about to leave on a mission, giving an "Eyes on her" hand signal to her goons. The post parodied the lyrics of Hall & Oats "Private Eyes" as "Quiet Eyes", an homage to her well known like of 70's and 80's music. Other Media Posts * Quiet is a star attraction on the team's Deviant Art page. After a year of being up, Quiet is still by far one of the most viewed girls on the page along with Poison Ivy and Kelsey Matthews. In addition to holding the spot as the most liked piece on the profile"Quiet's Risque Rifle Fun", Deviant Art Post, October 2018, Quiet holds 2 of the Top 5 most liked and most viewed images, and a 3rd image in the top ten for both categories too. are accurate as of January 1st, 2020 Appearances Canonical * Agents of Heels: The Last Raider (AoH: TLR) Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:AoH Characters Category:Ivyspawn Category:Mexico Characters